


Excusas

by NaghiTan



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Infidelity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se sintió idiota, el doctor Xavier le había invitado a pasar las festividades en la mansión, más no aceptó...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excusas

Todo de  **Marvel**

 **Excusas. [Marvel] Gambito/Mistic. PG-13. #12**  
  
Se sintió idiota, el doctor Xavier le había invitado a pasar las festividades en la mansión, más no aceptó... no estaba listo para enfrentarse a Rougue, sabía que le reprocharía varias cosas.  
  
—¿Qué haces tan solo?— lo que le faltaba, la madre de su ex estaba delante suyo, le molestó que ella se transformara en Rougue, parecía que le encantaba hacerle sentir culpable.  
  
—Mistic— le llamó—, deja de hacer eso.  
  
—¿Te recuerda a mi hija, no es así? —dijo volviendo a su forma original, con una ropa navideña, cosa rara.  
  
Gambito rodó los ojos, era obvio lo que quería su ex suegra...  
  
—No estoy de humor, —si se sentía culpable, lo sentiría más si algo sucedía con Mistic.  
  
—Estamos solos, tan solos Gambito, tomemos algo y liberémonos de esta sensación.  
  
Excusas, simples excusas para sentirse mas cercano a Rougue... esa noche se dejaría llevar.


End file.
